Melamine crosslinked polyester coatings are commonly used in low and high pressure laminates having flat surfaces. High pressure laminates typically include a multi-layer paper impregnated with melamine based coatings, where the impregnated laminate is cured at relatively high temperature and pressure to produce a finished article having a hard and durable surface. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,074 discloses a plasticized PVC polymer layer having a polymeric surface coating comprising a reactive carboxyl functional polyester crosslinked with alkylated benzoguanamine, urea or melamine formaldehyde resin. The PVC can be printed and/or embossed prior to application of the polymeric surface coating, but the cured coating lacks flexibility and is not extensible and cracks during the thermoforming process. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,737 teaches plasticized PVC sheet substrate having a surface coating comprising a water-based polyester crosslinked with amino resin activated by an acid catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,483 describes the preparation of oxetane monomers useful to form oxetane polymers with pendant fluorinated chains. The oxetane polymers in this patent are characterized as having low surface energy, high hydrophobicity, oleophobicity and a low coefficient of friction. That patent is incorporated by reference herein for teachings on how to prepare the oxetane monomers and polymers. Additional patents issued on variations of the oxetane monomers and polymers are as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,841; 5,654,450; 5,663,289; 5,668,250, and 5,668,251, all of which are also incorporated herein by reference.